Funhouse
by Nico-nasty
Summary: NSFW NICOMAKI SMUT. The μ's girls get together for a reunion, Nico is particularly looking forward to seeing her favorite underclassman Maki, who's pretty excited to see Nico herself. Possible future chapters to come.


You weren't quite sure how, but you managed to get a day off work today due to a special request from an old friend. When you received the call some weeks ago saying that everyone was planning on getting together you didn't hesitate to say you'd do your best to be there, after all it had been years since you were all in the same place all at once. Although you couldn't admit it to yourself there was a _particular_ someone you were hoping to see – she might have very well been the reason you pushed so hard to get a free day in the first place.

You had assumed the address given to you by the orange haired enabler would lead you to a restaurant or bar, you weren't quite sure whether to be embarrassed or excited as you stood before the dazzling spectacle of dizzying lights and loud noises which was the Funhouse arcade. You triple check the address which you scribbled onto a post-it note before leaving your apartment; you weren't in the wrong place. You had never been to this particular arcade before, but its reputation preceded itself as the largest in the country – complete with go karting, and laser tag. As much of a mature adult as you tried to compose yourself to be there is an unmistakeable overwhelming feeling of excitement welling up within yourself.

Just when you thought things were going well, you sense something in the air, something wasn't quite sitting right, and a frightening aura of malice had you in its grasp as you could feel a pair of eyes on you. By the time you whip your head around to find the source of this discomfort your vision blacks out as your face was now covered by a warm set of hands.

"Guess who, Niccochi?" a sickly sweet voice came.

"You're the only one who ever called me that, Nozomi." You sigh with relief as you take her hands off your eyes turning around to meet her gaze.

"Aww that's no fun!" she whined, though her voice sounded unhappy in that moment her green eyes are full of joy – to see an old friend after all this time you were sure your eyes looked much the same.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," you laugh pulling the larger girl into a friendly embrace, holding each other for a brief moment before pulling away, "Do you know where the others are?"

"They're all here already; Eli went ahead since I forgot my camera at home and told me to hurry since nearly everyone was waiting." She smiled.

"Well let's go then!" you say as you flash your signature smile and take her hand, leading her into the arcade.

It had been a long time since you had been to an arcade, and stepping inside made you realize how much you missed it, especially when you looked to see several familiar figures crowded around a single dancing machine.  
Rin and Honoka are locked in a heated battle to a song a little too familiar to yourself.

"Jeez this is a little embarrassing…" You say just loud enough to catch the attention of those not playing.

"NICO-CHAN!" a few of them yell and surround you in a group hug. Though you're struggling to breathe from the force of the collective hug, you couldn't be happier to see everyone again, you'd been meaning to but since your career took off you never found time for yourself, let alone anyone else.

"Hey! I can't breathe! Give the super idol some space!" You yell out, some words muffled by arms, shoulders and breasts in the depths of the labyrinth of the group hug. You squat down and manage to crawl your way out from underneath. "You're worse than my fans!" you laugh as you get up dusting yourself off, the group of girls now confused as to how you managed to escape from their grasp.

As the group disperses you take a moment to look at the faces of everyone around you. Everyone's more or less the same, they've matured a little (physically at least), everyone's completed their tertiary education and have some sort of career now. It's almost hard to believe the same girls you goofed off with are leading these adult lives.  
As you continue to look at the smiling faces around you, your eyes are drawn to the familiar red hair of your favourite underclassman, twirling her hair lazily with her right hand and her eyes glued on the girls still dancing along to your song.  
You'd just managed to breathe normally again, but you can't help but forget how to inhale as you look her up and down, she had matured, that was for sure. Her denim shorts hugged tightly at her waist and thighs, her legs seemed to go on forever as your traced them down to the floor. Her black shirt was lazily draped over her body accentuating her mesmerizing chest and loosely fell away beyond that point. It should be illegal to look this good, she hasn't even opened her mouth and she was already teasing you. Your body feels like it's being electrocuted as your eyes lock, you don't have the time or mental fortitude to react before she turns her attention back towards the game. As your eyes are still focusing on her face you swear you can see a light blush forming on her cheeks and a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I WIN! YATTAAA!" Everyone's attention is caught by Honoka now jumping up and down on the dance pads as the scores appear on the screen. Her blue eyes bursting with energy fall on you.  
"Nico-chan! You're here! Now we can move onto the main event!" She rushes over to you leaving you breathless once more in the clutches of her bear hug.

"Main event? What are you talking about?" Umi asks, causing Honoka to pull away from your hug. A smile so bright it could be weaponised came from the energetic bread devouring machine as her eyes looked past the bluenettes head to a large sign hanging on the opposite side of the establishment.

 _Laser Tag_.

* * *

You were never any good at these types of games, but that did little to curb your enthusiasm as a fundamentally competitive person. It was 5 vs 4, and you were put on a team with Honoka, Kotori and Umi. You knew that the teams were balanced even though you had one less person - with their teamwork it'd be sure to be a good fight. Nozomi and Rin would be the key players of the other team, you'd do well to keep your eyes on them you thought to yourself as you put on your vest with the laser gun attached to it.

"I'm starfire!" Rin squealed with excitement.

Everyone looked down at the nameplates on the front of their packs.

"Poseidon…" Umi said.  
"Hawkeye!" Kotori squeaked.  
"Gun? What kind of name is that." Eli huffed, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows in disappointment.

You look down to see you're named Ricardo Del Sexy, who the hell came up with these names anyway? You see Maki in the corner of your eye sigh at the ridiculousness of it all, and you look to read her nameplate out of sheer curiosity; _Panther._ Once again your gaze meets hers and she shoots you a wink, yet again sending your unsuspecting body into shock. You know there's a staff member explaining the rules to you and the others and you know you should be paying attention, but you couldn't stop your head from reeling as your heart pumped blood around your body three times faster than usual, this was just unfair.

"Battlesuit activated" the packs around the room said in a dissonant unison.

"Alright, have fun! Blue team head in first, red team will have to wait here for 30 seconds." the attendant said as they opened the door to the arena. The Nozomi, Eli, Rin and Hanayo rushed through the door, Maki trailed along behind at a comfortable walking pace. Your eyes couldn't help but stray to her swaying hips as she turned the corner.

"Alright team, let's do our best!" Umi said with determination in her voice.  
"Lets fight!" Honoka chimed in.  
"Mmm~!" Kotori nodded in affirmation.

 _They are so going down._

"Alright red team, you're up!" The attendant let them through into the arena. You quickly took the lead running ahead of the others. There is electronic music playing through speakers in the arena and the only lights you can see are that of your own battle pack and the dull glows from the interior decorations under the fluorescent lights.  
You run through the maze of obstacles, tyre stacks, alien mannequins, crashed spaceships, carefully scanning the area with your rifle following your vision as you enter each new environment. It doesn't take you long to find the enemy, Eli is curled up in a corner due to her fear of the dark, _points are points,_ you think to yourself as you shoot her in the back.

"You're dead!" her pack yells and begins to flash red before turning off completely.  
"JUST QUIT IT ALREADY," Eli calls out "Nozomiiii!" she curls herself up into a smaller ball.

Part of you felt bad for camping on an immobile enemy but this was _war_.

"Elicchi!" Nozomis distressed voice calls out from the maze behind you, you might have had time to wait for her to respawn and shoot her again, but it would be better to get moving before you're outnumbered by the opposition, you head back into the middle of the arena knowing that two of the opposing team members were out of the fight while one would be comforting the other.

 _Now I just need to find Rin_ , you think to yourself as you stalk around the dimly lit corners of the battlefield. You hold your gun firmly in front of you, ready to shoot at the first target which would present itself. You can hear laughter and squealing coming from the labyrinth around you, forcing you to check your shoulders every couple of seconds to make sure you weren't being snuck up on.

Every footstep, giggle, gunshot and yelp becomes a trigger for you to turn your head, jumping in a new direction each time. You feel like you should have stuck with your team as a feeling of paranoia begins to kick in.

"You're dead!" your pack yells. You're shocked, you didn't see anyone, there's no one running around, you look at your pack like it's broken, and drop your arms in defeat.

"Gotcha," you jump as a smug voice comes from behind the corner you failed to check, you look around to see who managed to lurk well enough to hide from your heightened paranoid senses. "Don't tell me I scared you too?" Maki giggled as she revealed herself from the shadow of her hidden corner.

"You didn't scare me," you retort, "I was just surprised is all." Your body begging you to look anywhere but directly at the alluring woman taunting you with more than just her words.

"Is that so?" the redhead enquired.

Your suit lit back up again as your respawn time had run out.

"You're dead!" Your pack yells again.

"Hey come on, that's not fair!" you complain as you look up to see the redhead smirking at you, her laser pointed directly at your chest.

"You didn't run, so I don't see how this is my fault that I would shoot you." She states, ever so slowly walking towards you. "You are the enemy after all."

She wasn't wrong, you don't quite know yourself why you haven't moved from where you stand, your legs simply don't want to work. You attempt to steel yourself and adjust your stance and point your laser directly at her pack.  
"Just you wait." You grit through your teeth.

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Maki laughed. You hated the way she sounded right now - how much she was looking down on you, how she seemed to know the power she had over you, you could feel your face heating up with anger as she continued to slowly step towards you.  
Your suit powered up once more, at the same time Maki stepped into your gun.

"Do it," she taunted, "I want you to do it." Your eyes traced her lips as she spoke, the gloss coating them shining from the bright flashing blue of her pack making them look so very inviting.

Your fierce gaze meets hers, but the emotion behind her eyes isn't fun, it isn't competitive, it isn't sadness, happiness, anger, or fear. It became clear that she wasn't talking about the guns anymore; she's talking directly to you.  
She drops her weapons aim and rests it against your thigh, her other hand snaking its way around your waist.

"Do it, Nico-chan," she breathes into your ear, her lips brushing against your skin ever so lightly, "I dare you."

You drop the gun from your hands and grab Maki by the wrists, driving her back into the wall of the corner she emerged from and forcefully push your face on to hers. You squeeze your eyes shut as you try to focus all your attention towards the sensation of her lips against your own.

You pull away and search her eyes for a response, loosening your grip on her wrists now held above her head. One of her hands slowly falls to her side, the other bringing her fingers to lightly touch her lips, her face cast towards the floor. Your heart was desperately trying to escape your body as it beat fanatically within your chest – seconds pass in silence making the exchange feel like it happened years ago.

"I-… I don't know what came over me, Maki, I'm sor-" before you could finish your apology she wraps her arms around your waist and pulls you in for another kiss. You melt into her arms as you slide your hands around the back of her neck, holding on tightly and pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss.

You lick at her lips and she allows your tongue to access to her mouth as you begin to run your hand down the side of her body, coming down to the waistband of her shorts and moving back up underneath her shirt to hold onto her hip as your other hand begins to run your fingertips through the hair falling from the back of her head. She moans into your mouth as your grip on her hip tightens - pulling her body firmly against your own, your tongues dancing in her mouth as the flavour of her strawberry lip gloss entices you for more.

You pull away to catch your breath and waste no time before turning your attention to her neck, putting your thigh between hers as you feverishly kiss from underneath her ear down to her collarbone, your hand now removing itself from her hip and working its way up the smooth heated skin on her back – your brain taking mental notes of the feeling of every curve you had desperately wanted to explore for all these years. Almost without realizing you were doing it you unclasped her bra in one swift motion with your hand, the other now moving up underneath the front of her shirt, meeting the lacy fabric with your fingertips. You can feel her grip tightening around your waist and you turn your attention up once more for another kiss.

"Do not bump the battle suits excessively!" your pack calls out. You groan at the annoyance of the girl in front of you now pulling away from your hold, a sense of only short lived sadness as she ducks her head out of the confines of her suit and lets it fall to the floor.  
"Do not bump the battle suits excessively!" it calls.

Her hands unclipping the straps on your own pack and pulling it over your head before dropping it on top of the other, "Do not bump the battle suits excessively!" they say in unison.

"Ugh shut up," Maki groans as she grabs your cheeks and pulls you in for another kiss, slipping her arms down your back. You make up for lost time by immediately running your hand up underneath her shirt once more, the heat radiating from her body making makes your colder hands touch all the more effective as you begin to massage her breast underneath her loosely hanging bra.  
You cant help but moan as you feel her reacting to your touch, circling her nipple with your fingertip and gently rolling over it occasionally.

You kiss your way down her neck, breathing her in between each peck. You use your free hand to pull down the neck of her oversized shirt and lift her other breast out of her bra, bringing it to your mouth. Makis head tilts up and hits the wall behind her with a soft thud, her heavy breathing encouraging your tongue and fingers to work a little bit harder. She moans as you nibble at her chest, you have to use your previously occupied hand to cover her mouth and you feel her smiling into your palm.

"Nico.." she muffles. She removes your hand from her mouth and you look up, meeting her eyes now bursting with desire and her warm heavy breaths brush over your reddening cheeks.  
"I want more.." She whispers, her hand shakily guiding yours down to the button of her shorts. "I want you here, Nico."

You nod in affirmation, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts with one hand, kissing at her neck once more in an attempt to comfort the girl who was visibly more nervous now.  
"Have you done this before?" You can't help but ask – feeling her tense up underneath you.  
"N-No. Not that far anyway.." she stutters. You can't help but smile in admiration at the act she had been putting on until this point, this was the real Maki which you've only caught glimpses of in the past.

"I'll go easy on you," you smirk, now knowing you were the one completely in control of the situation as opposed to how things were going earlier.  
Your hand slowly moves down between the two layers of fabric decorating her lower half, the heat coming from underneath her underwear envelops your fingers as you trace your way lower, feeling over a decorative bow and lacing pattern on the undergarment. You lightly begin to massage her through the incredibly warm and slightly damp cotton, and feel Maki melting away at your touch, tilting her head to rest upon yours as you continue to gently kiss at her neck.

You move one hand back to caress her chest while moving your other hand underneath her underwear, eliciting a gasp from the girl underneath you as your finger comes into contact with her clitoris.  
She pulls your face up to hers as you begin to apply more pressure to her sensitive area, not wanting to alert the others to their location her only choice was to moan into your kiss.

"It feels…. So good... Nico-chan," She barely managed to breathe a sentence. Your fingers now coated in her moisture, you move towards her entrance but linger at the opening, teasing her as you circle it with your fingertip.

"I'm gonna do it, okay? Hold onto me if you need to." you look into her eyes, waiting for permission. Her amethyst eyes were telling you she trusted you, that look would be a moment you'd never forget as she gave a small nod.

You pull her into a passionate kiss as you push your way inside of her. You can feel her try to gasp as her reaction, but you only deepen the kiss to try to distract her from any discomfort she may feel from her first time. You begin you pace yourself with your hand, moving gently in and out, reaching just a little deeper each time and slowly increasing your speed. Her moans were becoming louder and louder, you're worried someone might find you soon, but her reactions only motivated you further.

You lose your head and put another finger inside of her, she cries out louder than her usual moans. Nobody seems to suspect a thing with the playful yelling coming from the others as they continued their wargame around the pair.

You kiss her where her ear meets her neck and she breathes heavily into your ear.  
"N-Nico.." you loved it when she called your name, you wanted her to say it more, "Nico… I'm.." you were mentally begging for her to say it as she was panting between each attempt, you wanted to hear those words come from her mouth so desperately you quicken your pace and start sucking at her neck. "N-Nico I'm gonna..", you felt like you were being teased, "Im gonna.."

Her core tightened around your fingers as she pulled your face in for a final kiss. She spasmed you felt her weight fall upon you, exhaling deeply as her head fell on your shoulder.

* * *

"Nico-chan! We lost you! What happened to you?!" Honoka strangles you as you exit the arena with your pack in hand, "Why aren't you wearing your suit?!"

A red flush overtook your face, "Uhh.. It broke soon after we started, and I got lost in the maze.." you didn't dare raise your eyes to meet hers fearing your face would give away what really happened.

"Oh that's so unfair! No wonder why you had such an awful score too!" She said pointing at the scoreboard.

"At least I beat _Gun_." You laugh as Eli smacks you on the back of your head.

Maki is the last one to walk out of the arena, apart from her hair being slightly messier than before, there were no traces of their previous interaction in her appearance.

"Maki-chan! How'd you go-nya?!" Rin pounced on the redheaded girl.

"My pack turned itself off after I bumped it too much.." she feigned disappointment.

"You too?!" Honoka interrupted, looking concerned about her younger friend not having enjoyed the experience to its full extent. "We should play another game then! What do you guys say?!" she beamed to the group.

"I might sit this one out.." Eli sighed.

"I'll stay here with Elicchi," Nozomi smiled taking her girlfriends hand, "but you guys go ahead!"

"I could go another round," was a sentence you didn't expect to hear from Maki. You shared a glance as a smile crept its way onto your face, "How about it then? Round 2?" Maki continued.

"You're going down." You taunt.

"I hope so."


End file.
